


Definitely Not A Prodigy

by Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me



Series: Tumblr Birthday Prompts [3]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: A very clumsy daughter, At a dance studio, Dance classes, Family, M/M, Nico is not sure about his daughter's talents, Romance, Will and Nico adopt a daughter, dancers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me/pseuds/Unshaded_Streaks_Of_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dancers at A Dance Studio</p><p>Nico wanted nothing more than to disappear.</p><p>When three children cry because your daughter made them fall, something is terribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely Not A Prodigy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoy!

Nico sank down in a split and bent over to his right, touching his toes. He had just finished teaching a class with his husband, Will and they were now cooling down, waiting for everyone to leave. Their daughter, Charlie was sitting on the floor to the side, looking around curiously. She’d had a great time, winning over their students with her cuteness. Of course, Nico was glad she was having fun but he had his doubts. Sure, she was the cutest kid on the planet (parent’s bias) but he wasn’t sure about her dance skills.

“I’m not sure about this, Will,” Nico whispered in Will’s ear, looking at their daughter who was sitting on the floor and rocking back and forth happily.

Will stretched one leg in front of him and bent forward to touch his forehead to his knee, his hands wrapped around his foot. He slowly sat up again and turned to look at Nico assuredly. “She’ll be great, Nico! Both of her daddies are dancers, for God’s sake!”

Nico looked at Will incredulously. “She’s -“ He lowered his voice, “She’s adopted. And she’s so, so clumsy.”

Will shifted over to Nico and kissed his cheek. “It’s just one class. Nothing serious is going to happen to her. And who knows! She might turn out to be a prodigy!”

Nico nodded reluctantly and went back to stretching. Nico and Will had decided to adopt a 2 year old girl around a year and half ago. Now Charlie, who was four, was going to have her first dance class at the dance institute where Nico and Will worked. However, Nico wasn’t completely on board with the plan. Ever since Charlie had stepped foot in their house, she showed a knack of knocking things over while walking, tripping over her own feet and getting hurt a lot in general. But Will had high hopes of turning her into a dancer so they decided to sign her up for dance classes. This was her first time at her dads’ ‘secret place’ and she was enjoying a lot. At least _she_ was happy.

By the time Nico and Will were done stretching, most of their class had left. It was also time for Charlie’s class. So Nico picked her up and went to get her changed while Will cleaned up the dance room. The three of them then hurried down the hall to where all the pre-schoolers were gathered.

“Bye, Papa! Bye, Daddy!” Charlie waved at them before joining the other kids.

“She’s so cute,” Will sighed, putting his head on Nico’s shoulder, “She reminds me of myself when I was young.”

Nico rolled his eyes and shoved Will off. “Let’s just sit down. I have a feeling that this is going to be a disaster.”

“Killjoy,” Will muttered and went to sit with the rest of the parents. Nico sat down next to him and turned his attention back to Charlie. She looked comfortable enough with the other children. Nico loved Charlie more than anything else but he still found himself hoping from the bottom of his heart that Will was right and she would indeed turn out to be a prodigy. So he decided to trust his husband, ignore his intuition and support his daughter.

The next 10 minutes went by very well. Introductions were made and the teacher started teaching them the shuffle. And then Charlie tripped. Over her own feet. And fell down. Hard. A gasp went through the line of parents and Nico cringed and made to get up in case she was hurt, but she got up giggling and continued shuffling. A few minutes later she fell again and this time, she somehow managed to bring another child down with her who didn’t seem to take the fall very well. The girl started crying and her mother had to bring her to the side and console her.

Nico turned his head to look at Will, who was staring ahead, his face passive. “Accidents happen,” he said. Nico shrugged and looked back ahead.

Half an hour later, however, Nico wanted nothing more than to disappear. When three children cry because your daughter made them fall, something is terribly wrong. As much as he wanted to take Charlie home in the middle of the lesson, Will wouldn’t let him. “She’s probably still getting used to her ballet shoes or something,” he tried to assure him, “Give her time.”

But then Charlie stumbled over to the boy next to her and caused a domino reaction, the entire row next to her falling down.

“Okay,” Nico announced, getting up, “I think it’s time for us to go home.”

Will nodded fervently next to him and walked over to Charlie, picked her up and hurried out the hall. Nico turned to the parents, muttered a quick apology and went behind his husband.

Later in the car, Charlie, who had been very quiet since they left, piped up, “I had lots of fun! When do I go again?”

Will looked back and smiled sweetly. “Sweetheart. You are not going anywhere near a dance class for at least another year.”

Nico just laughed blew a kiss back at her. He looked at Will and whispered in his ear, “Don’t be sad, sunshine. You can show me how good you are at dancing when we get home. We’ll put that flexibility of yours to good use.” He winked and kissed Will’s cheek.

Will blushed and muttered, “Keep your eyes on the road, di Angelo.”

Nico looked at Charlie through the rear-view mirror. “Hey sweetie, do you want to go to Aunt Lou and Uncle Cecil’s place today? You can teach Maddie whatever you learnt at class.”

Charlie squealed and clapped happily, “I do! I do!”

Nico looked back at Will. “The house is empty. Now you’ll know what happens when you don’t listen to your husband.”

Will blushed even more while Nico sat back smugly in his seat.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please comment! Criticism appreciated!


End file.
